


Sweet Beginnings

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After admitting feelings for each other, Hinata rushes to Komaeda's place to give him a special suprise. *wink wonk*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NagitoKokoPuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NagitoKokoPuffs).



Hinata ran home to see his love of his life, like he never fucking stops running thought screw Asahina hes the SHSL runner. When he finally is home he opens the door.

“Nyoomhaw” Kogayda says as Hinater appears in his room wearing only a sparkly washcloth over his private particles. “Ride em cowboy” Hinater koon moaned as he removed his sexy cowboy boots before sliding over to his totes hella gay lover. 

“H-hiner Senpai!!!!!” Komowafea gasps as he removes his sequined, camouflage uggs that he bought at justice for 69% off. Get it because 69 is sexual.

Viva Pinata kun smiled as he then put on his 99 cent sparkly pink cowgirl hat he stole form Saionji. He extended his so sexy yaoi hands across the room to hush Komadeenamazell “Hush my sweet mewling kitten. It’s all ogre now”.

Koshrekislovehrekislifeameda slowly took his tongue and licked Hinata’s forehead like a sexy lizard prince. Copyright Naegi smiled as he took the sexy cowboy in his arms and slam fucKING DUNKED HIM ON THE BED and removed the washcloth, revealing Komsuperhellagayeda’s eleven inch donger.

And they fucked. And it was sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry, this is my first jokefic and I hope I got it right! :D
> 
> Also WHY DOES THIS HAVE SO MANY HITS OMG
> 
> Here's the dramatic reading:   
> With the for thing
> 
> http://vocaroo.com/i/s0SYnmMqLIKA


End file.
